Cómo definir a Snape en cinco palabras
by Druida
Summary: 1996. Snape acaba de llamar a Lily sangre sucia y está muy arrepentido. Pero, para Lily, sus palabras no son de arrepentimiento. Snape solo dice lo que ella quiere oír. Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Aunque no soy Rowling, yo siempre supe que Lily y Snape fueron amigos en el colegio. Y que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Este fic participa en el reto **Citas célebres v.2.0** del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

_Cada uno muestra lo que es en los amigos que tiene —Baltasar Gracián_

* * *

**Cómo definir a Snape en cinco palabras**

―Lily― La puerta de su dormitorio se abre y por ella se asoma Mary MacDonald, una de sus amigas más cercanas―, Snape está abajo.

Lily, que está tumbada en la cama terminando de repasar Transformaciones, levanta la cabeza y arruga el ceño.

―¿Y qué?― pregunta con molestia, volviendo los ojos a sus apuntes.

Mary da un par de pasos dentro de la habitación. Parece un poco incómoda.

―Dice que se va a quedar ahí hasta que salgas, que quiere hablar contigo― insiste―. ¿No te da pena? Parece muy arrepentido…

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente?― pregunta Lily sin levantar la mirada―. Solo dice lo que cree que quiero oír.

Mary se acerca un poco más a la cama y se apoya en uno de sus postes.

―Lily, erais como los mejores amigos hasta hace dos días. No sé qué te pudo decir o hacer, pero las cosas no cambian tan deprisa.

―No es una cuestión de lo que dijera o no dijera. Es una cuestión de lo que se está convirtiendo, de sus amigos― Lily se pasa una mano por el cabello, nerviosa―. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué le estás intentando ayudar después de lo que _te hicieron_.

Mary boquea, claramente sorprendida de la referencia. Baja un poco la mirada y suspira.

―Lily, se va a quedar ahí hasta que salgas a hablar con él― Mary se sienta a los pies de la cama―. Puede que yo sea una inocente, pero entiendo a las personas. Lo va a hacer.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?― A Lily le tiembla un poco la voz.

Mary entrecierra los ojos y gira un poco la cabeza.

―¿Crees que es malvado?― pregunta mirando el dobladillo de su falda―. Malvado de verdad, como Sauron o la Bruja Malvada del Oeste.

A Lily se le escapa una sonrisa floja y niega con la cabeza.

―No lo sé. De verdad que no… Mary, Severus está… Está cambiado. No es como cuando éramos pequeños. Parece una persona completamente diferente…

Se detiene y aparta la cabeza. De pronto parece muy triste y cansada.

―Fue el primer mago al que conocí. Siempre me buscaba, me contaba historias…― son simples balbuceos. Mary alarga la mano y le acaricia la pierna, intentando reconfortarla―. No sé qué hacer, Mary.

―Yo sí― repone con energía, como intentando recompensar su estado de ánimo.

Se levanta y abre, con confianza, el baúl de Lily.

―¿Qué haces?― pregunta estirando el cuello.

Mary saca del baúl un pergamino, una pluma y un tarro de tinta.

―Siempre que tomo una decisión importante― dice pasándoselo― hago una lista. Así me aseguro de que es la decisión correcta.

Lily mira con desconfianza el pergamino.

―Y no le dejes dormir en el pasillo. Es cruel― dice antes de levantarse―. Nos vemos mañana.

Lily no responde. Mira el pergamino con duda. La idea no es tan descabellada, pero no está segura de que sea justo o no. No puede depender toda su amistad con Severus de lo que escriba en un pergamino…

Oye la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Suspira y agarra con seguridad la pluma. Escribe, con letras temblorosas: "Pros" y "Contras".

Severus se preocupa por ella, piensa apuntándolo. Y siempre está allí cuando la necesita, añade en una segunda línea.

Pero últimamente siempre que se ven discuten, piensa con decaimiento. Solo habla con ella para expresarle sus sospechas sobre Remus (pobre Remus, él nunca haría daño ni a una mosca) o para quejarse de Potter y compañía.

Además, ha oído cosas. Dicen que Snape hace magia oscura. Lily no acaba de creérselo, pero después de que Mulciber…

Escribe Mulciber y aprieta los labios. Odia a ese chico. Es de su edad y va a Slytherin.

―_Vamos, Evans, solo es un juego_― le había dicho cuando lo había pillado con Mary―, _¿verdad MacDonald?_

Y Mary la había mirado, con medio cuerpo asomando por una de las ventanas del castillo y con expresión vacía, y había asentido.

_Magia oscura_.

Subraya con furia el nombre de Mulciber. Y con pena. Y rabia. Casi mata a Mary y todo se había quedado como una broma de cara al colegio. Mulciber no tiene problemas en practicar magia oscura dentro del castillo. Y, si él lo hace, seguro que Snape también.

Por supuesto, si apunta a Mulciber tiene que apuntar a Avery. Avery juega en el equipo de Slytherin de Quidditch y en más de una ocasión le han echado del campo de juego por utilizar su varita.

_Trampas_.

¿Y qué impedía a Severus jugar de manera sucia? Nada. Siempre estaba haciéndole la pelota a los profesores, intentando caerles mejor. Jugar con ventaja.

Y no solo eran los amigos que tenía dentro del colegio.

Rosier y Wilkes se graduaron el año anterior, pero Lily aún recuerda como obligaban a niños más pequeños a enfrentarse en duelos con ellos. Matones.

_Sangre sucia_.

_Cobarde_.

Y Severus no está muy lejos de serlo. Se mete con los nacidos de muggles. Con prácticamente todos ellos.

―_No_― le había mentido bajo los árboles muchos años atrás―. _No tiene ninguna importancia_.

Está Bellatrix Lestrange. La ha visto más de una vez en Hogsmeade y Lily tiene la impresión de que es una bruja muy peligrosa. _Mortífera_.

_Mortífago_.

Lily sabe, aunque Severus jamás lo ha dicho, que quiere llevar la marca algún día. Que viste sus ideales. Que es su máxima ambición.

Que no temblará cuando tenga que acatar sus órdenes.

Lily nota como como se le cierra la garganta y como las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos. Respira hondo e intenta contenerlas. No puede salir a hablar con él sí ha estado llorando.

Se concentra en su respiración e intenta dejar la mente en blanco. No pensar en nada. Olvidarse de todo. Y especialmente de Severus.

Falla. Estrepitosamente, siente como los ojos se le inundan cada vez más. Se levanta de un salto y corre al baño. Apenas es consciente de su mirada rojiza. Abre el grifo y se moja la cara.

Cuando sale del baño, aún tiene la cara mojada. El pulso le tiembla y tiene la impresión de que va a hiperventilar. Sabe que tiene que ir a hablar con Severus, pero no se siente preparada para hacerlo.

Busca valor. Lo busca en los tópicos, las frases hechas, en su placa de prefecta. Lo busca en sus amigos y en su amor propio. Y, cuando abre los ojos, sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

Que hay demasiados contras.

_Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes y Lestrange_

* * *

Justo a la entrada secreta a la Sala Gryffindor está Severus. En cuanto lo ve, siente que no va a ser capaz de hacerlo. Que es Sev, el chico que conoció cuando apenas era una cría. El que jugaba con ella.

Pero sus dudas solo duran un momento. El momento en el que nota su mirada nerviosa y ve como traga saliva, buscando el valor. Ha tomado una decisión.

―Lo siento― empieza a decir él.

Lo que no sabe es que ya es demasiado tarde.

Por mucho que lo quiera.

_Fin_.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
